Recently, a miniaturization trend of portable electronic products, such as cameras, has led to a dimension of an image sensor disposed therein to become smaller and smaller. On the other hand, a pixel density of the image sensor is substantially increased. In the image sensor, a color filter for filtering the color of light of an image is mainly made of a color photoresist material by a photo-lithography process. However, a resolution of a current color photoresist material cannot be suitable for the decreased dimensions of the image sensor, so that the current color photoresist material cannot satisfy the demand of the higher pixel density. Especially, a residue problem and a contamination problem are easy to occur to affect the quality of the color filter and to cause an image light interference, which would seriously affect the image quality of the image sensor.
Therefore, what are needed are a color filter layer and a method for fabricating the same to overcome the above drawbacks.